


【琛南】人间坠落-下部：人间

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【琛南】人间坠落-下部：人间

你是永恒且唯一的光，带领我走回人间。

————————————

【下部：人间】

1.  
吊瓶里最后一滴液体滑入输液管时，简媛起身按响了呼叫铃。  
进门的仍旧是先前那个叫陆思恒的男人，他拔掉针头后再三嘱咐周震南要按时吃饭，记得休息。  
“谢谢，我会照顾好我丈夫的。”简媛像是在强硬地宣示主权，哪怕一个陌生人也不放过。  
陆思恒有些疑惑地看她一眼，其实刚才夏之光开门时从门口路过的就是他，他看到了姚琛和周震南在病床上难舍难分的画面，所以进门后才会跟他们打趣，不过现在的情况仿佛在告诉他，这是一段婚外情或者形婚的复杂关系。  
“走吧，”简媛挽起周震南的胳膊，“上午妈妈打电话给我，说今晚会过来。”  
这是一句无形的压迫，周震南冷着脸，任由她挽上自己往门外走。  
长廊上姚琛正打完一通电话，抬头看到简媛笑眯眯地朝他挥手，周震南则撇过脸，看向墙面。  
“好巧啊，”简媛笑着道，“这么多年没见，姚老师在哪里高就呢？”  
姚琛礼貌地朝她点点头，却并没有回答她的问题，而是冲着周震南道：“会展策划高总已经交给我和夏之光，但他没有经验，你有空整理一下相关材料发给我。”  
简媛心中顿时升起无名火：“我丈夫正在休息，没空管公司的事！”  
姚琛不怒反笑：“周少夫人在家呆久了，怕是体会不到工作的价值和意义。”他在简媛怒火升级前道声“再会”，高大挺拔的身影瞬间汇入大厅中的人群。

晚饭前周母准时到场，她带了好些补品，又问简媛最近身体如何，弦外之音是希望他们能早些要个孩子。  
对于外面说简媛的风言风语她并不知情，毕竟没人敢在她面前嚼舌根子，再加上周父这些年对她的保护，除了周宁西的事在她心头烙下一印，其他事情对她来说都在往好的方面发展。  
“妈，放心吧，我们会努力的。”简媛说着捅了捅周震南的胳膊，后者极为机械化地点点头。  
送走周母后周震南靠在窗台抽烟，白色的烟雾被风吹回屋里，气氛压抑，不仅因为天要下雨，更因为人的情绪。  
简媛推门进来，坐在床边。  
“我有事跟你说。”  
“嗯。”周震南按灭烟头。  
水晶吊灯照亮整个房间，简媛已经卸了妆，素素净净一张小脸，在吊灯下泛着莹润的光泽。  
“我怀孕了。”她笑着说。

有人说过度的爱是一把双刃剑，所以这么多年简媛是伤人又伤己，她痛恨周震南从不把她放在眼里，却似乎忘了当初是她自己哭着求着要嫁给周震南的。  
那时周父为了彻底断绝周震南的念想，也为了给外面人看热闹的人一个交待，硬逼着周震南娶了简媛。  
七年来所有知情者都在自欺欺人，除了周震南不肯妥协，至于简媛，她干脆自暴自弃，用不断身体出轨的方式刺激周震南。  
这场漩涡里没有人是真正快乐的，也说不清到底谁才是最有错的一方。 

“我……不知道谁是孩子的父亲，”简媛低下头，“但如果你想给妈妈一个交待，我可以生下这个孩子，就当作是我们两个人的。”  
“不必。”周震南转过身，“我不想替别人养孩子。”  
“呵，”简媛笑了，“那你要跟我生吗？”她在周震南走过去时抓住对方的衣角，“七年了，你连碰我一下都厌恶，我到底做错了什么？”  
“我早就说过，谁都没有错，”周震南抽回衣角，“是你自己一直看不起你自己。”  
房门被拉开又关上，残留的烟味被风逐渐吹散。  
简媛捂住脸，无声哭了出来。  
她喜欢周震南。  
很喜欢。  
从高三那年老师让她多照顾转学生开始，又在得知周震南身世后更深一步。  
某些方面来说，她应该和周震南存在共鸣的。  
她出生在一个穷苦的家庭，有一个酒鬼父亲和一个蛮横的母亲，七岁以前她的生活只有争吵和殴打。惨案发生的那天母亲跟父亲谈到她要上学的事情，由此引发新一轮家庭战争，被打到满脸是血的母亲抄起门后的斧头挥过去，父亲应声倒下。  
然后警察就来了，再后来她像皮球一样被亲戚们踢来踢去。  
直到遇上简家父母，他们像对待珍宝一样把她从福利院领回家，从此她有了新名字，叫简媛。  
所以她完全可以体会周震南内心的痛苦，也完全愿意接受周震南偶尔的冷漠和疏离，她想总有一天自己能捂热那颗冰冷的心。  
但她错了。  
他们分明是两个病人，因此谁都无法治愈谁。

另一边。  
姚琛挂完电话已经是晚上十一点，刚才姚母说她做了一个梦，梦到姚琛被块 广告牌子砸伤，吓醒后她立刻给姚琛去了电话。  
“你爸最近心情好多了，有空回来看看，父子哪有隔夜仇不是？”通话的最后姚母这么说道。  
确实没有隔夜仇，因为这“仇”是隔年的。  
七年前那件事发生后，周姚两个家庭彻底沦为仇敌，其结果是姚家举家迁移，姚琛也被迫中断学业。  
这七年来姚父半句话都没跟姚琛说过，甚至在姚琛工作第一年就把他赶出家门，要他自生自灭。  
所幸姚琛还有不少朋友帮忙，再加上他自己努力上进，很快就工作稳定，到如今已拥有了属于自己的车和房。  
其实这些年他也不是没遇到过像周震南的人，但每次稍一靠近，他又会觉得那些人比不上周震南，最后他干脆放弃，一门心思扑在工作上。  
等他发现即将和周震南有重遇机会时，才明白自己心中尚存一块缺口。年少时轰轰烈烈的爱和疯狂转化为触目惊心的痛和遗憾，所有故事都还在等待有缘人去画上句号，他仍妄想追求一个美满结局。  
于是他低头，拨通名片上的号码。  
手机页面亮起时，周震南望着那个陌生号码出神。其实他都猜得到那是谁打来的，但他不敢接，也不知道怕什么，或许，是不知道说什么。  
铃声响起第三遍，他终于鼓起勇气按下接通。  
电话那边没人说话，只有轻微的呼吸声，他便也不说话。  
时间缓慢流淌，电话两端的人默契地保持着沉默。  
也不知过去多久，周震南忽地落下泪来，他捧着手机低声抽泣，然后听到对面也在哭的声音。  
他们用沉默和哭泣打完了一个小时的通话，十二点钟声敲响，新的一天已经来临。  
姚琛轻轻敲了敲手机，发出“嘚嘚”两声响，表示晚安，周震南也回了“嘚嘚”两声。挂完电话后两个人都失眠了，他们没用任何言语就确认了对方的心，接下来要怎么做还没计划，但，总归有了决定，一起面对就是了。  
即便千难万阻，即便道远且长。

第二天周震南仍在家里休息，上司高嘉朗批给他四天假期，让他好好养精蓄锐。  
此刻他坐在客厅沙发上看国际报纸，手边的咖啡喝掉一半时，门铃响了，是简媛约的上门服务美容师。  
假装无事发生是简媛的特有技能，她和年轻的男性美容师说说笑笑，仿佛周震南整个人不存在。  
十点半的时候周震南收到夏之光的信息，说要介绍他一个人给他认识。  
抵达目的地后周震南发现这个人就是昨天的白大褂男——陆思恒。  
陆思恒今天穿一件白色绣花衬衫，貌似和夏之光穿的是情侣装。  
“下手挺快嘛。”周震南点评道。  
夏之光对着陆思恒“嘿嘿嘿”地笑，“没有没有，还只是朋友。”  
陆思恒却不给面子：“你昨天加我微信时可不是这么说的。”  
夏之光“唰”一下红了脸。  
“你好像很闲嘛，”周震南跟着陆思恒一起笑，“高总安排的任务都妥了？”  
“唉，别提了，”夏之光揉着太阳穴，“张经理那个人你又不是不知道，最会人前一套人后一套，我上午已经被他气得半死了——话说你当初到底怎么降伏他的啊？”  
“我从不给他留情面，”周震南道，“你没来公司前他曾跟高总委婉表达过一山不容二虎，后来高总直接提升我的职位，他便没了下文。”  
“说到底还是我能力不够啊……”夏之光叹口气。  
“怎么回事？今天不是请我吃饭？”陆思恒推了推眼镜。  
“我的错我的错！”夏之光说着打个响指，“Excuse me？”  
服务生应声过来：“您好，请问有什么需要？”

一顿饭将将吃完夏之光就被夺命连环call呼走了，临行前再三跟陆思恒抱歉，又拜托周震南送陆思恒去医院。  
“没关系，下次有时间再约吧。”陆思恒表示十二分谅解。  
去医院的路上有一个很长的红灯，陆思恒在后座接着电话，从内容上听似乎是在回答今天“约会”情况的。  
“我妈，”挂了电话后陆思恒自行解释道，“天天催我找对象。”  
“阿姨挺可爱的。”周震南单手撑在方向盘上。十字路口已经堵起来了，估摸着一时半会走不掉。  
“嗯，只是现在想开了罢了。”陆思恒笑笑，“虽说不太礼貌，但——夏之光好像很关心你，昨天跟我聊了些你的情况。”  
“是嘛。”周震南的声音透着疲惫。  
“大概是我自己熬出头了，所以总希望别人也能都一样，”陆思恒道，“那位姚先生送你过来时，我也在场，和看到你醒来后的淡定完全不同，难以想象一个镇定自若的人还会慌成那样。”  
“你想说什么？”周震南扭过头。  
“其实也没什么，”陆思恒推了推眼镜，“如果你有心事压着，可以跟我说说。”  
周震南哼笑一声：“你应该转行心理医生。”  
“事实上我小时候的梦想确实是心理医生。”  
前面的车终于开始挪动，鸣笛连成一片，随着“嘭——”一声巨响，车流中央升起浓浓烟雾。  
“妈欸！什么情况？”  
“不清楚啊，好像火都烧起来了！”  
有人拉下车窗互相询问着情况，前行再次被迫暂停。  
周震南脸色煞白，拽着方向盘的手臂青筋凸起，仿佛其主人正在用尽所有力气。  
“喂！”陆思恒抓住周震南的肩膀，“你怎么了？”  
“火……”后者喃喃出声，“起火了……”  
“没事的，不是火，你看错了。”陆思恒拍拍他的后背，但效果甚微。  
这时有人敲了敲车窗，陆思恒按下升降钮，一颗卷毛脑袋凑进来：“周震南，你还好吗？”  
在没有得到回应后他又转向陆思恒，“您好，我是周氏企业员工，也是他哥哥周安东的秘书。”他说着递上名片，陆思恒接过一看，职位名称后跟着三个大字：何洛洛。  
“他很怕火，烦劳您帮我把他抬到副驾。”何洛洛说着伸手去解周震南身上的安全带。  
陆思恒便依言帮忙抬起周震南，位置挪动后何洛洛上车坐在了驾驶座。  
“请问您赶时间吗？如果赶的话我的司机就在后面，您可以换到他的车上。”何洛洛礼貌而客气地询问。  
“啊，不用，你下桥后把我放在路边就行，我去市医院，离得很近。”陆思恒道。  
“好的。”  
片刻后交警开始维持秩序，所有车辆从侧面岔口下桥，绕一圈小路再回到大路。何洛洛在路口靠边放下陆思恒，道声再会后涌入车流。  
“好点了吗？”何洛洛问副驾上脸色发白的人。  
“我哥他出差回来了？”后者答非所问。  
“嗯，今早的飞机。”  
“替他安排个时间，我有话要当面跟他说。”  
“好的。”  
周震南缓缓闭上眼，空调风吹干他额上细密的汗珠，他拢了拢领口，不再说话。

2.  
获批假期的第三天，本该在家休息的周震南提前抵达了公司，地下车库尚空空荡荡，他在等电梯时听到消防门后有人说话。开始他不甚在意，直到其中一个声音令他觉得耳熟，于是他狐疑地拉开消防门，结果看到缠绵在一起的两具人体，一个是他的老板高嘉朗，一个是费安的执行董事刘也。  
“不好意思。”他合上消防门，继续站回原地等电梯。  
但已经发生的是无法时间倒回的，刘也先一步走出门，朝周震南点点头就转身离开了。高嘉朗则一边整理领带一边走到周震南身边，这时电梯门开了，两人一前一后进去。  
“叮——”  
十七楼到了。  
“到我办公室来一趟。”高嘉朗风风火火地走在前面。  
“好。”周震南把手里文件递给旁边工位上打盹的小蔡，后者浑身一个激灵，还没来得及跟打招呼，就听周震南道：“全部双份打印，一份给夏之光，一份给姚琛。”  
“哦哦。”小蔡连连点头。  
交待完任务后，周震南敲响了高嘉朗的办公室大门。  
总裁椅上高嘉朗正斜着身子倒红酒，U型醒酒器里血红色的液体摇摇晃晃，“来一杯？”  
“不了，身体没恢复。”  
“还知道没恢复啊，这么拼命，以为我会给你涨年薪？”高嘉朗笑道。  
“只是怕夏之光忙不过来。”周震南走到靠落地窗的沙发上坐下，开始自顾自泡起茶来。  
“事情和你想的一样，”高嘉朗突然转换话题，“我跟刘也都是形婚，父母老一辈的思想嘛，古板，总要在意外人眼光。”  
“嗯。”周震南没说什么。  
“去工作吧，”高嘉朗道，“辅导辅导小夏就行，这孩子需要锻炼。”  
周震南闻言便笑起来：“急什么，我茶还没泡完。”

下午夏之光给周震南去了两个电话，声称会展现场出了点问题，姚琛那人又比张经理还不好对付，把他忙得一个头两个大。  
“救命啊老大，你快来帮帮我！”夏之光在电话那头哀嚎。  
“老实等着。”挂了电话周震南就往会展中心赶，路上他意识到自己有点过度兴奋，可能、大概……是因为姚琛也在吧。  
途中好像老天都帮他，一路绿灯相送，他把车停在露天停车场，老远就看到身穿花衬衫的夏之光划拉着胳膊朝他喊：“这里这里！”活像只蝴蝶精。  
“怎么回事？”周震南提前打听“战况”。  
“本来就是个小问题，姚琛觉得装饰彩灯太多，有点喧宾夺主，会影响到出展产品，那我得先跟张经理说嘛，他那么事儿妈的一个人，结果他在电话里就极力否决，后来赶到现场又跟我们唧唧歪歪，说我篡改原来的策划方案，隐含意思又说姚琛是费安的，在我们这儿没有发言权。”  
“听起来是张经理不占理，那你还说姚琛难对付？”  
“我不这么说你会来吗？”夏之光呲了呲牙。  
说话间会展现场到了，所有人分成两派，一派跟姚琛站在右边，一派跟张经理站在左边。  
“张经理今天怎么有空过来？”周震南朝左方走去。  
看到一向不爱搭理人的周震南撇下姚琛先跟自己打招呼，张经理还有点受宠若惊。  
“高总格外注重的事，我当然要亲自跑几趟。”  
“辛苦张经理了，”周震南朝夏之光使个眼色，“都这么僵着也不是办法，我给大家买了下午茶，先休息会儿再做定论吧。”  
“什么下午茶？”夏之光凑上前耳语道。  
“去买，不就有了。”周震南细了细眼。  
“你阴我？”夏之光恍然大悟。  
“快去吧，晚了要露馅。”周震南说着笑起来。  
夏之光走后人群分散，三四围坐，张经理和周震南坐在一块，说起公司刚创立时的事情。  
其实高氏集团在国际企业中都排得上名号，但高嘉朗不愿倚靠父辈，而是选择自主创业，张经理就是锆承创业初期的元老，因此高嘉朗对他心怀感恩和敬畏，即使张经理有时和他意见相左，他也没有动过张经理在公司的地位。  
当然以上是张经理本人叙述的，真假难辨，周震南听出其话外之音，不过是希望他考虑己方利息，不要胳膊肘朝外拐。  
“下午茶来啦！”夏之光大包小包地跑进来，一群人涌上去瓜分，唯有姚琛、周震南和张经理三个人不动如山。  
“我知道张经理您劳苦功高，”周震南偷瞥一眼对面的姚琛，后者冲他笑了笑，于是他继续道，“但锆承和费安一向合作密切，今天闹成这样大家面子上都挂不住不是？而且说起  
来我和姚琛也算故交，我现在就去劝劝他，给他个台阶下，事情就算过去了，您看如何？”  
这番话里丝毫没有怪罪张经理的意思，说是给姚琛台阶下，实则给张经理台阶下，因而他没有反对，点点头便算答应了。  
周震南起身从夏之光身边擦过去，顺手夺走最后两块小蛋糕。姚琛用余光瞥到到他，于是放下手机，那架势仿佛已经等了他许久。  
周震南抿着嘴笑，将蛋糕递给他。  
“姓张的好像你以前那个化学老师。”姚琛吐槽道，“又秃又矮，还不讲理。”  
“人身攻击可不是绅士所为。”周震南挨着他坐下。  
“小老弟你转性了？”姚琛故作夸张地瞪大眼。  
“为了生活嘛。”周震南挑起一块奶油放进嘴里，香甜的气息充斥口腔。  
“这些年过得怎么样？”  
“如你所见。”  
“那就是不好了。”  
“……”  
“没有我，肯定过得不好。”  
空旷的会展中心，冷气还未完全扩散，角落里有些闷热，周震南低下头，露出手腕内侧的纹身。  
“我以此提醒自己要热爱生活，就算身在荆棘里也得坚持走下去，只要活着就有希望，不是吗？”  
姚琛望着他的眼睛，他确实转性了，不再像七年前那样横冲直撞，不死不休，他懂得了隐忍和沉默，把一切都放在心里。  
“我又找到你了，”姚琛轻声说，“就不会再放手了。”  
气氛温馨得刚刚好时，不知谁惊呼了一声：“那裂了！”  
“小心！”姚琛飞身扑倒周震南，就地滚三圈，直撞到一旁的柱子上才停下。  
地面扬起巨大的灰尘，有人惊叫有人呼喊。夏之光冲过去扶人，看到姚琛胳膊上划了道长长的血印子。  
“医药箱！”周震南大吼。  
“没事没事，就破了点皮。”姚琛反过来安慰他。  
周震南起身拽着他就往休息室赶，其他人察觉到可怖的低气压，一个都不敢跟过去，于是有人开始打电话，有人围着掉下来的广告牌拍照。  
后来也只有夏之光壮着胆子把医药箱送进休息室，但任完成后就立马闪人了。  
周震南一言不发地往姚琛胳膊上涂消炎药水，手法粗糙，姚琛忍不住“嘶”了一声。  
周震南丢出一句：“还知道疼？”  
“没有你疼，”姚琛笑，“你心疼比我手疼厉害多了。”  
“闭嘴吧你。”周震南翻个白眼。  
姚琛却忽然扣住他的手腕，猛地拉进怀里。  
“像不像做梦？”他的鼻息喷在周震南耳侧，痒痒的。  
“我是真的。”周震南仰头看他。  
“是吗？”姚琛俯身吻上去，极尽温柔。  
休息室里灯光昏暗，洋溢出满满的暧昧气息，两人都沉浸在爱意宣泄里，完全没有注意到某处一闪而过的镜头。

夏之光算着时间敲门：“装修部的人来了。”  
里面传来一阵闷哼声，随后他听到周震南带着喘息的回应：“嗯，知道了。”  
“白日宣淫。”夏之光小声吐槽一句，门在这时忽然打开，姚琛微笑着看向他，“你说什么？”  
“没……没什么……”夏之光撒开脚丫子就跑。  
周震南靠在姚琛背后直笑。  
“还笑？”姚琛戳戳他的额头，“装修部搞的什么幺蛾子，豆腐渣工程吧。”  
“材料采购可不是我跑的，”周震南收回笑脸，“是张经理啊。”  
“姓张的什么来头？”  
“我估摸着是高家其他人派来的，”周震南压低声音，“有点棘手。”  
姚琛笑着牵起他的手腕，指腹摩挲在内侧纹身处，“比你还棘手吗？”  
周震南翻个小白眼，“能不能正经点？”  
“变脸真快，”姚琛眯眼，“刚才也没见你哪里正经。”  
“闭嘴吧你。”周震南甩开他就“噔噔噔”跑开了。  
姚琛笑着跟上去，迎向大厅里的人群。

“嗯嗯，知道了。”高嘉朗挂完电话，给刘也发了条信息，“周末有空吗？”  
那边很快回过来：“有啊。”  
“那老地方见。”  
“好。”  
放下手机后高嘉朗从抽屉里取出雪茄，剪了一根点上。  
他非常清楚家族内部的矛盾，再加上和刘也的关系，他已然是颗弃子，眼下所有事情都只能自己扛，求不得别人。  
这时手机突然又响起来，他以为是刘也，拿起后才发现是陌生号码。  
“喂。”  
“高总，您好，”那边传来一个中性的声音，似乎经过处理，“那么我就开门见山了，您眼前面对的困局我可以为您提供帮助，只要您答应我一个要求。”  
高嘉朗沉默了三秒，“什么要求？”  
那边倒先笑了起来：“搞掉周震南。”

3.  
星期六是周母的生辰，因为是小生日，她不愿宴请宾客，就只是一家人聚聚。  
周安东带着汤雪吟和女儿之之，周震南带着简媛，一家七口围坐桌边，其乐融融。  
一年中只有这种场合周父是笑对周震南的，自从周宁西出事后，他便对周震南态度恶劣，甚至不允许周震南进入周氏企业。  
这也苦了周安东，作为周震南的大哥、周家的长子，他像纽带一样奔波于父母和弟弟之间，常年企图维护家庭关系，却始终失败收尾。  
“姨姨～”小之之刚学会说话，攀着简媛的脖子不松手。  
“是婶婶啦。”简媛亲了亲她肉嘟嘟的脸蛋。  
可惜之之并不悔改，仍旧“姨姨、姨姨”地喊个不停。  
“好啦，让婶婶好好吃饭吧。”汤雪吟抱过自家女儿，放进儿童椅里。  
简媛望着朝她笑的之之，心中不由一阵柔软，手也不自觉地放在肚子上。那里有一个属于她的小生命在逐渐生长，只可惜……只可惜……  
“要是南南和小媛也生一个就好了。”周母突然感慨道。  
简媛笑了笑：“那也得看老天爷安排呀。”  
“妈，南南他们还小呢，”周安东帮着解围，“再说我和小吟不也是结婚两年才要的孩子？”  
“儿孙自有儿孙福。”周父难得替周震南说了一句，不过也可能他只是不想有话题落在周震南身上。  
“妈，祝你生辰快乐，永远年轻哦！”汤雪吟举起酒杯，然后所有人都跟着举起酒杯，话题被成功跳过，氛围再次恢复成轻松欢乐的。  
简媛仰头灌下一杯酒，心也随着杯中液体一起沉下去。  
晚饭后周家孩子们照例留宿，周震南和周安东在外面阳台抽烟聊天，汤雪吟和简媛带着之之跟周父周母说笑玩闹。  
偌大的周宅充斥欢声笑语，仿佛周家原本就是这么和谐美满的。  
“何洛洛说你有事找我。”周安东靠在扶栏上，往外吐着烟圈。  
“嗯，是有事，但今天这个场景不太适合提。”  
“姚琛回来了对吗。”周安东用的陈述句，而非疑问句。  
周震南回头看了一眼亮堂堂的客厅，之之在简媛怀里爬上爬下。  
“我都知道了，爸爸早晚也会知道，你打算好怎么处理了吗？”周安东沉声问。  
“没有，”周震南轻叹了口气，“所以想找你商议。”  
“别说爸妈，简媛这关你都过不了，”周安东道，“其实有时候你明明可以选择活得更轻松的。”  
“就像你不能放下嫂子，我也不能放下姚琛。”周震南缓缓吐出白色的烟雾，清瘦一张脸隐在雾里，看不出表情。  
周安东拍拍他的肩：“可这个社会就是这样的，你已经半屈服了，何苦重走一遍？”  
周震南掸了掸烟灰，道：“一段感情里最好的两个词就是‘认定’和‘放手’，前者我做到了，后者我做不到。”  
“好吧，我知道了。我会帮你再瞒一阵，但其他我就做不到了，这么些年我也努力过，但心病还需心药医，除非……除非小西醒过来。”  
这个所有人避讳多年的话题再一次被提及，周震南紧了紧攥在扶栏上的手。  
“小南！”周安东搀住他，“你没事吧？”  
“没……没事。”  
昨天立交桥上的起火画面与七年前的重叠，他仿佛能闻到皮肤组织焦灼的味道，当时在那狭小的空间里，周宁西可曾痛哭后悔，可曾怨毒诅咒？  
然而这一切都没人知道了，唯有它留下的伤痛存在于每个知情者心中，任时间无法抹去，最终化为狰狞的疤痕。

入睡前简媛又找周震南谈心，还是关于孩子的事情。  
“如果你确定不要的话，我就去把他打掉。”  
周震南难得露出柔软的神色：“这些年你快乐吗？”虽说内容答非所问。  
“肉体很快乐，精神不快乐。”简媛倚着靠枕笑，“你呢？”  
“都不快乐。”  
“早点睡吧，我不想继续这种沉重的话题了。”简媛拉起被子睡下去，没再出声。  
周震南顺了顺被褥，仰头躺在打好的地铺上。  
过了许久，他看到床边垂下来的一只手：涂着红艳艳的指甲油，无名指上一枚硕大的钻戒——当初在周母的安排下他将这枚钻戒带在简媛手上，他还记得那时满场欢呼，简媛也在笑，好像一切都是真的，都会如她所愿。  
他似乎欠简媛一句对不起，但他却总是不知道怎样去表达。

一夜无眠。  
天亮后一家人陆陆续续起床，又聚在一起用早餐。  
简媛提出很久没回娘家了，周母便叫周震南陪着一同去。  
车子开上大路时，简媛却让周震南放她下去。  
“我爸妈应该不是很想见到你，我自己回去就好了。”她语气平淡，毫无起伏。  
“好。”周震南靠边停车，一直目送简媛的身影消失在路尽头。  
这时高嘉朗发来信息，是一则录音——  
“高总，您好。那么我就开门见山了，您眼前面对的困局我可以为您提供帮助，只要您答应我一个要求。”  
“什么要求？”  
“搞掉周震南。”  
再接着又是一条文字信息：小心简家人。  
周震南将手机扔在副驾上，抬头望向简媛消失的位置。一分钟后，他重新驾车驶上大路。

“爸妈，哥！”简媛甩掉高跟鞋冲进客厅，简父简母看见她欣喜不已，一边一个拉着她的手往沙发走。  
“又瘦了，可别减肥了吧。”简母捏捏她的脸。  
“哪有啊，明明胖了～”她搂着简父的手撒娇。  
“女孩子苗条好看呐。”简父选择替她撑腰。  
“就是！”简媛咧着嘴笑，“哥哥呢？”  
“他啊，”简母露出不高兴的神色，“成天窝在房间里，神神叨叨的，也不知道出去交交朋友。唉！我们是懒得管了。”  
“我去看看他吧。”

简媛蹑手蹑脚推开门——简晨的房间很大，侧面墙上还开了一个小门，里面的暗室是供他洗照片的。  
简媛进去时他正趴在桌上睡觉，手边摊着一堆乱七八糟的东西。  
简媛笑了笑，伸手去理那些散乱的杂物，却在拿起第一张照片和看到底下的资料时愣住了。  
“嗬！”简晨突然惊醒，“你怎么在这儿？”他在看清简媛拿着的东西后立马劈手夺过去，连同桌上的一股脑儿撸进抽屉。  
“什么时候开始的？”简媛的声音微微发着抖。  
“七天前，姓姚的刚回来。”  
“我是问你做的这种事！”简媛猛地拍响桌面。  
“媛媛，我是为了你好啊！姓周他——”  
“啪！”  
随着一个清脆的耳光，室内陷入死寂。  
也不知过去多久，简媛率先开了口：“我叫你一声哥哥，你就一辈子只是我的哥哥，另外，我的事不需要你烦心。”  
她挺直腰背走出去，像一只高傲的孔雀。  
门内，简晨颓然地蹲下去，盯着地面道：“可是……可是我爱你啊……”  
他的眸光一点点黯下去，几乎灭掉时又绝地而起。  
“没关系……我会保护你的……没关系……”  
妈妈说答应别人的事一定要做到，他见到简媛第一眼就答应会保护她，因此决不能食言。而对于那些伤害到简媛的人，他有权利、一一严惩。

（周一，锆承公司餐厅）  
“啊啊啊！”夏之光仰天长啸。  
“发什么神经？”周震南白他一眼。  
“会展终于搞完了我开心嘿嘿～”要不是一楼餐厅人多手杂，他大概会原地转圈跳舞。  
姚琛端着托盘走过来，坐下后照例抽一张餐巾纸塞进周震南左手。  
夏之光撇撇嘴：“我又吃到狗粮了。”  
“你下班不就可以跟小陆厮混去了？”姚琛打趣道。  
“哇你都知道了！”夏之光瞪眼，“果然世上没有不透风的墙。”  
“你再多发点朋友圈、微博和ins，知道的人能更多。”周震南吐槽他。  
夏之光“嘿嘿嘿”地笑，一副陷入恋爱的白痴样。  
“周部长！”餐厅门口有人喊，“外面有人急找！”  
“大中午的能是谁啊？”夏之光发出疑问。  
“我去看看，马上回来。”周震南说着起身。  
“我陪你去。”姚琛放下筷子。  
“狗粮啊狗粮。”夏之光念叨着。  
周震南笑了：“吃你的饭吧，我很快就回来了。”  
姚琛松开周震南的手腕时心里忽然“咯噔”了一下，那并不是很好的预兆，他想起姚母说做梦自己被广告牌砸、结果梦境成真的事情。他望着周震南离去的背影，没来由地慌起来。  
三分钟后，征兆应验：他听到外面有人惨叫，餐厅门口的人全涌出去。  
他穿过人群追到声音传来的地方，浓厚的腥味扑面而来——周震南躺在地上，白色的衬衫被染红，血从他胸口不断涌出，漫开后就像朵巨大的花。  
姚琛发疯般拨开周震南身边的人，“噗通”一声跪下去。  
“南南？南南！”他拼命揉搓对方的脸，“别睡啊！看着我！看着我！”可惜后者已经完全说不出话来。“救护车！”他转身拉住最近的人，“快打120啊你们！”  
“已经打了！”那人吓得推开他血糊糊的手。  
“那怎么还不来！”姚琛嘶吼道。  
“你冷静点！”高嘉朗挤进人群，将一块干净的布压在周震南伤口处。  
“对对……不能吵，会吓到南南的，嘘……”他弯腰趴在周震南身侧，轻声道，“南南，别睡啊……别睡啊……求求你……求求你了……”  
七分钟后救护车抵达，姚琛在高嘉朗的搀扶下跟着医护人员爬上车。  
车窗外警察押着一个人走过去，在用余光瞥到救护车上的视线时，他幽幽回敬一个笑。

（半个月后）  
姚琛坐在床边削苹果时，简媛推门走进来。  
他继续着手上动作，头也没抬。  
“震南，我来看你了。”简媛便当姚琛不存在，挨着床坐下。  
窗外天气正好，蝴蝶在花丛里飞舞，远处飘起花花绿绿的风筝，又是一个周末出游的好日子。  
“我刚才去看了简晨，”简媛轻声道，姚琛停下动作，手微微发抖。“他在牢里老实多了，”简媛继续道，“我跟他说了会等他，毕竟是我害了他嘛。所以，你要快点醒过来啊，只要你醒了，我们就离婚，好吗？”简媛的声音逐渐哽咽，“我放过你了，周震南……我放过你了……”  
她捂着脸哭起来，可惜床上的人毫无动静。  
又半个月后，同医院的周宁西竟然苏醒了。  
医生检查后却发现她患了失忆，一切人和事她都不记得。  
“有可能是昏迷多年的后遗症。”报告单这样解释。  
周父周母了却一样心事，从此一家人日日来看望周震南。  
“弟弟他醒了会不会也失忆啊？”忘记前尘往事的周宁西趴在周震南床边。  
“四忆～四忆～”之之学着她说话。  
“别瞎说。”汤雪吟捏了捏自家女儿的小脸蛋。  
“等会儿跟我们一起去吃饭吧。”周母对坐在角落的姚琛说。  
后者抬起头，有些难以置信地望着她。  
周母笑着拉了拉周父的衣角，“嗯，一块儿去吧。”周父淡淡开口。  
“不……不用了吧，叔叔阿姨你们去就好，我在这儿看着他。”  
“别那么担心，医生不是说恢复状态很好，醒过来只是这两天的事嘛。”周安东拍拍他的肩膀。  
“嗯。”姚琛望向病床上的人。曾经他们互相等待七年之久，如今所有人为阻碍都消失，只待他醒来……只待他醒来……  
“醒啦！”之之突然冒话，吓了汤雪吟一跳。  
“你这孩子又胡说什么呢？”  
“醒了！”周宁西猛地站起来。  
“南南！”  
“小南！”  
众人一下子涌上去。  
病床上的人动了动手指，缓缓睁开眼来。

（正文 完）


End file.
